Dawn's Night of Tummy Aches
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Dawn takes a walk through Darkland Forest to visit a friend and runs into another friend who doesn't feel good. What does Dawn do? Well..:3
1. Chapter 1

**So then, another story to do with my fetish. Nice, isn't it? ;)**

**Warning: this story _might _have spoilers for my story Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Retarded Story, but then again, it might not. I'm too far into that story yet, so things change and this could just end up being me being myself: a crazy fangirl. XD**

* * *

Dawn Starlight was taking a walk though Darkland Forest one day.

She spent most of her time there because, much to Princess Peach's disapproval, a lot of her friends could be found there.

Dawn sighed. Peach thought she going to her friend Star's house for a sleepover, when really, she was going to be spending the night here in the woods.

Peach already didn't like Dawn being out at night, but she would have never let her leave if she knew Dawn was going to be with _him_.

Dawn smiled sadly to herself.

"Peach, why can't you understand?" she wondered out loud.

_Dawn ran down the hallway, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Dawn! Stop!" Peach called out to her._

_Reluctantly, Dawn stopped and turned to face the princess._

"_Dawn, listen to me, please. I don't want you going to those woods alone for now. We don't know for sure that Fawful's really dead, he could still be lurking out there somewhere." Peach held Dawn's hands._

"_Peach, even if he _was _alive, I don't think he would be in any condition to do anything right now." Dawn pointed out._

"_It's not him I'm worried about…"_

"_Then what is it you're afraid of?"_

_It was pointless to ask. They both knew the answer._

"_Dawn," Peach started._

"_No, don't even say it," Dawn said. "Midbus would never hurt me, Peach."_

"_Dawn, I wish I knew that was true. But he was working for Fawful—"_

"_So what? He isn't a bad person, I know he isn't."_

_With that, Dawn turned and ran away._

"_DAWN!"_

That was months ago. She and Peach still weren't as close as they used to be.

With another sigh, Dawn continued on her way.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice behind Dawn said.

With a startled gasp, she turned around…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!  
Who do you think is behind Dawn? I already know, lol.  
****You know, there was nothing to do with tummy aches in this first chapter! D:  
I'll have to take care of that in the next chapter. :3**

**~Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I upload stories likes this, I can't help but worry people will get freaked out because of my fetish and not read the story, but it's nice to know some people not only _read_ this story, but all ready two people have added it to their story alerts. :')**

**Friend of Fawful: lol, thanks. :)**

**PondGirl11: Aww, thanks. :)**

**GirlNamedFede: Thank you!  
Ha ha, oopsie! I didn't thnk about that, thanks for pointing that out to me. :)**

* * *

"Dimentio! You scared me!" Dawn said, frowning at the floating jester in front of her.

Dimentio smiled in his usual eerie way. "My apologies, Dawn. Though I am wondering, what are you doing out here alone at night?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

"I asked first."

Dawn sighed. "Fine, if you must know, I'm taking a walk."

"Does the princess know where you are?" Dimentio asked.

"No, she thinks I'm with my friend Star Kohana. I just, needed to get away for a while."

"I see,"

"Now it's your turn," Dawn said. "What are _you _doing here?"

The jester chuckled. "I'm also taking a little walk. But unlike you, I needed some fresh air."

"Oh?" Dawn continued walking and Dimentio followed her. "Are Mimi and Mr. L getting on your nerves again?" she asked jokingly. She knew the three of them didn't get along very well.

"…not exactly," was the quiet reply.

Dawn turned to her friend, looking worried.

There was something in Dimentio's voice that made her feel anxious. He didn't sound like himself.

"Well, then what's…" Dawn stopped in the middle of what she was saying. Dimentio wasn't floating now, as if he were too tired to, and he had one hand over his stomach.

Dawn burst out laughing as she realized the nature of the situation.

"What's so funny?" Dimentio growled.

Dawn managed to calm herself down enough to talk.

"Aww, do you have tummy ache, Dimentio?" she asked teasingly.

"N-no, why would you think tha—" he winced as his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Ohhh, you _do _have a tummy ache!" Dawn cooed.

"No I don't!" Dimentio said defensively. "I uh, just ate dinner at Castle Bleck not too long ago. That's why I'm walking, to help the food digest."

There was another loud growl, this time a wave of pain went through his stomach causing him to groan.

Dawn's laughter faded completely. She could tell Dimentio was in a lot of pain.

"You just ate dinner, huh?"

Dimentio nodded as he groaned again. "Yes. I might have eaten a little too much," he admitted sheepishly.

Dawn smiled.

"Come on, I'll take home and take care of your belly ache."

"No, no, I'll be okay… Ooooh!" He fell to his knees, groaning loudly and clutching his aching belly.

Dawn quickly help him to his feet. "Dimentio, you are in no condition to get yourself home alone. You need help and I'm going to help you, like it or not!"

As much as Dimentio hated to admit it, Dawn was right. He really didn't feel good and wasn't even sure he could make it home on his own.

So he allowed Dawn to help him walk to Castle Bleck.

"Here we are," Dawn said suddenly.

"Huh?" Dimentio looked up. It felt like they walking for only a minute or so.

"You fell asleep after about five minutes of walking," Dawn explained. "I half carried you here. You're surprisingly kinda light."

"S-sorry, Dawn," Dimentio seemed embarrassed. "I didn't think I was that tired…"

Dawn shook her head. "No, it's fine. Trust me, I understand."

The way she said that made Dimentio feel uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I appreciate you helping me getting home, but I think I can make it from here."

"Nice try, but you're not getting rid of me so easily." Dawn put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I'll get you to your room."

"Um, Dawn, that's nice of you, but you don't have to—"

"Nonsense, I know what I'm doing. I know how to make you feel better." She flashed him a smile before starting to walk. Dimentio had no choice but to go with her.

"Dawn, I'd _really _like to keep this low profile, if you know what I mean."

"What, me being here, or the fact that you don't feel good?"

"Both."

Dawn quietly opened the front door and they went in.

"You'll have to show where your room is," Dawn whispered with a shy smile. "I don't know my around here very well yet."

"_Yet_? Did you _plan _to come here a lot or something?"

"Maybe…"

Dimentio led Dawn up the stairs to his room, then breathed a sigh of relief when they got there.

"That wasn't too bad," he commented.

"Now, go put your pajamas on and let me in when you're done." Dawn said, leaning against the wall in the hallway. "I'll be waiting."

Suddenly feeling tired again, Dimentio put on his pajamas and lay down on his bed.

"Okay, Dawn. You can come in now," he called out.

Dawn came in and closed the door behind her.

In the hallway, Mimi was walking past Dimentio's room when she heard voices from inside.

It sounded like Dimentio was talking to someone… A girl!

Mimi burst into the room. "DIMENTIO! What has the Count told you about bringing girls home without telling him first?! Oh, hi, Dawn!"

"This isn't what it looks like, trust me!" Dawn said, and at the same time, Dimentio cried out, "I can explain!"

Mimi folded her arms across her chest. "Explain then."

Dawn and Dimentio looked at each other, silently asking who would tell her.

Dimentio took a deep breath then let it out as a sigh.

"You see, Mimi," he began, "I didn't feel so good after dinner so I took a walk through Darkland Forest. Me and Dawn bumped into each other. Then she—"

"I could tell he didn't feel good so I helped him home," Dawn continued for him, "and now that he's home and in bed, I thought I would rub his belly for him until he falls asleep.

So any dirty thoughts you might have had in your head, forget about them."

"So, Dimentio has a tummy ache?" Mimi asked.

Dawn nodded.

"I _told _you, Dimentio! You shouldn't have eaten so much. Didn't I tell you?"

"Yes, Mimi, because it's _so _helpful to tell me that _after _dinner." Dimentio said sarcastically.

Mimi shrugged then left.

"Well, that was…awkward," Dawn said as she sat down on the bed.

She gently put her hands on Dimentio's stomach and started to slowly rub.

"Does this hurt?" she asked anxiously.

"No, not at all," Dimentio said with a content sigh. "That feels…nice."

He sighed again as he closed his eyes.

Dawn's hands felt so good on his aching stomach, slowly rubbing and from time to time very gently pushing, breaking up the lump of food in his full belly.

Dimentio was enjoying this very much. Slowly, he started to drift off to sleep…

His stomach rumbled as he jolted awake and quickly sat up, putting a hand over his mouth.

Startled, Dawn pulled her hands away. "What's wrong?" she asked, sounding alarmed.

"Ooooh, my stomach…" Dimentio moaned, using his free arm to hug his middle.

"What's _wrong_?" Dawn asked again.

Dimentio moaned again before answering, "My stomach _really _hurts. Dinner suddenly isn't sitting very well; I think I need to be sick."

"Do you need some help getting to the bathroom?" Dawn offered.

Dimentio shook his head and slowly made his way down the hall.

In Count Bleck's room, which happened to near the bathroom, the Count was reading a _very _cute fanfic about him and Timpani when he heard gagging coming from the other room.

It sounded like someone was sick!

Full of concern, Count Bleck hurried out of his room.

Everyone seemed fine last time he checked them… Of course, Dimentio _had _eaten a lot at dinner time. Maybe…

By the time Count Bleck got to the bathroom, the gagging had stop. It was quiet for a few moments, as if whoever was in there was catching their breath after losing so much of what was in their stomach.

Finally the toilet was flushed, then it was quiet again.

The Count tapped on the door.

"Come in," a weak voice on the other side of the door said.

Count Bleck opened the door and found Dimentio lying on the floor, hugging his stomach.

"Dimentio…" Count Bleck kneeled beside him on the cold floor. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay, I just want to go back to bed," Dimentio moaned.

The Count helped Dimentio up and managed to carry him to him room.

He was surprised to find Dawn sitting there, waiting for Dimentio. "Oh, hello, Dawn. How long have you been here?"

"Oh, not too long. How's your stomach, Dimentio? Feeling any better?"

"It still doesn't feel good, but it's a little better."

"Why didn't you tell me _before _that you have a stomach ache?" Count Bleck asked as he put Dimentio in his bed.

"Because, it's nothing. I just ate too much, no big deal."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Mimi said walking in. She was holding a can.

"Dimentio, weren't you the one who ate the leftover fruit cocktail with dinner?"

Both Dimentio and his stomach moaned at the mention of food. "I think so, oooh. Why?"

"Because," Mimi held up the can. "According to this, it expired a few days ago."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Dimentio moaned.

Mimi left again while Count Bleck looked concerned again. "That isn't good, Dimentio. Maybe I should call a doctor…"

Dimentio shook his head. "No, no, I'll be fine in the morning. I'm sure of it"

The Count sighed. "Alright, but if you get sick again or if your stomach starts hurting a lot you come tell me, okay?"

"Yes, Count, I understand. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

"Very well. Good night, Dimentio." Count Bleck left the room leaving Dawn and Dimentio alone together.

"Do you want me to rub your belly again, until you fall asleep?" Dawn asked after a few moments.

"Sure," Dimentio said, sounding drowsy. "But go easy on me, okay? My stomach's really upset still." It growled as if to prove it.

Dawn smiled. "Don't worry, I will."

For the next ten minutes the room was quiet while Dawn gently rubbed her friend's tummy.

Finally, she was sure he was asleep.

She got up to leave, hesitated, then lightly kissed Dimentio's mask.

"I hope you feel better soon," Dawn whispered before leaving the room.

Now, she had another friend she wanted to visit!

* * *

**I'm thinking there's going to be only one or two more chapters for this. :P  
Do _you _know where Dawn's going now? Well, if you really paid attenion while reading the first chapter, then you can probaly guess. lol**

**~Dawn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick little note: In the begining of the first chapter, I _meant _to say I'm _not _too far in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Retard Story. I'm too lazy to up load that chapter again to fix it, so I'm telling you here, lol.**

**Wafflegirl0304: lol, thanks. :D**

**Friend of Fawful: :'D Thanks, that means a lot to me.**

* * *

Dawn ran as fast as she could to the clearing in the middle of the forest.

She knew he would be waiting for her. She glanced at her watch in the fading light and saw it was almost 9 o'clock. She sighed.

She had been hoping to be there by now.

Oh well, she thought to herself, it was worth it.

With an extra burst of speed, she ran into the clearing. The view took her breath away:

The full moon was shining brightly, reflecting off of the small lake.

Almost forgetting why she was there, Dawn sat down on the ground by the lake.

She felt so relaxed just sitting there…

Finally she stood up and walked around to the other side of the lake.

She saw him waiting for her, just like she knew he would be.

Joyfully she ran over to him. "Hey, Midbus! I'm here!" she called.

"Dawn, you're late," he said sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was doing something and lost track of time. But, I'm here now, and we have each other for the rest of the night." Dawn promised.

"How did you leave this time?"

Dawn sat down and smiled. "I said I was staying with Star tonight."

"Naughty girl," Midbus teased.

"I know,"

They both laughed.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were playing on the Wii together when the phone rang.

Peach paused the game. "I'll get it, and you two better not un-pause the game while I'm gone."

Mario chuckled. "You have our word, princess."

"Good," Peach answered the phone. "Hello, this is Princess Peach."

"Princess? This is Count Bleck."

"I thought you called yourself Blumiere now?"

"I forget sometimes, okay? But that's not why I called you. I wanted to make sure Dawn got home alright."

"What do you mean?" Peach asked, confused.

"She was just here about a half hour ago."

"She…was?"

"Yes, apparently she ran into Dimentio in Darkland Forest…" Count Bleck—I mean Blumiere—told Peach about Dimentio's stomach ache and Dawn helping take care of him.

"Okay, I see," Peach said when he was done. "Was Star with her?"

"No, Dawn was alone."

Alright, well thank you, Blumiere." Peach hung up and just stood there.

"Is something wrong, Peach?" Mario asked coming up behind her.

"That was Blumiere, Mario. He said Dawn was just at Castle Bleck not too long ago. Star wasn't with her."

"Okay, okay, let's not panic just yet. Maybe she went to Star's house _after _that?"

"But would she be in the forest? She should have gone to Star's house right away when she left!"

Mario sighed. "You're right. Hey, Luigi!"

"Yeah?"

"We need you to go to Star Kohana's house and see if Dawn really went there."

Luigi walked into the room, looking worried. "Why, what happened?"

Peach retold them what Blumiere had told her.

"Okay, I'll go. What will you two do?"

"We'll go to the forest and look for Dawn there," Mario said. "Take your cell phone, Luigi, and call us when you get Star's house."

Luigi nodded, then the three of them left.

Star stood in the doorway looking tired. "What's up, Luigi? I was just about to go to bed."

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you quick. Is Dawn here?"

"No…why would she be?"

"She said she was going to stay here for the night," Luigi said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but she's not here. Do you want to come in?"

Luigi shook his head. "Thanks, but no. Good night, Star."

" G'night."

Sighing, Luigi called Mario.

Mario and Peach stood outside of Castle Bleck.

Mario knocked on the door, and Blumiere soon answered.

"Yes? Did you find Dawn?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. We came to talk to Dimentio to see if Dawn said anything about where she was going." Mario explained.

Count Bleck looked concerned. (We're just going to call him from now on unless someone's talking to him. It's easier for me that way, ha ha.) "I don't know if that's a good idea. Dimentio really needs to rest, you see."

"Yes, we understand that, Blumiere." Peach said, her voice full of sadness and worry. "But he might know something that could help find Dawn. This will only take a minute. Please, Blumiere!"

Count Bleck sighed deeply. "Alright, you may talk with Dimentio, but only for a few minutes."

"Oh, thank you!" Peach cried.

Count Bleck took Mario and Peach up to Dimentio's room.

"Wait here a moment," he said.

He went into the room to wake up Dimentio.

"Alright, he's awake," Count Bleck said before leaving.

Mario's cell phone started ringing. "That's probably Luigi," he said. "I'll take this, you go talk to Dimentio."

Peach nodded and went inside.

"Hello, Dimentio," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good evening, princess," he replied slowly sitting up. "Oooh…" He placed a hand over his stomach. "Not too bad, but I've felt better. The Count said you want to talk to me about Dawn?"

"Yes. I heard she took care of you for a while."

Dimentio smiled at the memory. "Yeah, she did. Her rubbing my stomach helped a little."

"Did she happen to say where she was going before she left?"

Dimentio thought for a moment. "I don't believe so; I was sleeping when she left. Although, when we bumped into each other in the forest, she _did _say she was walking because she needed some fresh air."

"Anything else?" Peach asked.

"Well… She said you though she was at Star Kohana's house. Is she in trouble or something?"

Peach sighed. "I wish I knew. Dawn said she was going to have a sleep over with Star, but I get the feeling she lied."

Mario walked in the room. "Luigi said she's not at Star's house."

"Then I think I know where she is," Peach sighed looking upset. She turned to Dimentio again. "Thank you for your help. You better some sleep now."

"If you say so. You _are _the princess, after all." Dimentio chuckled.

Peach managed a small smile. "I can tell you're feeling better."

After saying their goodbyes, Mario and Peach left Castle Bleck.

"Where are we going now, Peach?" Mario asked.

"Just follow me," she answered as she started jogging.

Mario watched her jog in astonishment. "How can you jog with high heels on?" he asked as he caught up to her.

"I changed into running shoes before we left."

"Oh."

Peach lead Mario to a small lake in the middle of the forest.

"Wow, for a place so full of darkness, it's actually quite beautiful here." Mario said.

Peach nodded but said nothing.

"Peach? What are you looking at?"

"Mario, we found Dawn." She whispered.

Mario looked where Peach's glance was and saw why she was whispering.

Ahead of them, both Dawn and Midbus were peacefully sleeping.

Mario couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Peach furiously demanded.

"Because," Mario said, "you can tell by looking at them how close they are. They obviously feel comfortable with each other if they're sleeping like…well, _that_."

Mario had a good point. Midbus had fallen asleep sitting up, leaning against a tree. Dawn seemed to be using his belly as a pillow.

Mario saw a tiny smile cross Peach's face. "They are kind of cute together…"

Mario laughed quietly and took Peach's hand. "Come on, let's leave them be."

"But Mario, Dawn still lied about where she was going." Peach said.

"If she told you she was coming here you wouldn't have let her leave," Mario pointed out.

"True," Peach smiled sadly. "I guess I have been a little overprotective lately, huh?"

She sighed. "We'll talk in the morning. Things have been different between us since the whole Dark Star thing. It's about time we get along with each other again."

Mario nodded and led the princess back to her castle. Luigi was waiting for them, and they had to fill him in on what had happened.

* * *

**Next chapter is last one, I'm sure this time. lol**

******Wafflegirl0304: Things are looking for Peach and Dawn, wouldn't you say? :)**

******Friend of Fawful: Were you right? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter guys. :c I had sooo much fun writing this.**

**GirlNamedFede: Thank you. :)  
rofl, just goes to show you how many friends Dawn has made. ;)**

**Wafflegirl0304: Thanks. :)**

**Friend of Fawful: lol, yay! XD  
Aww, thanks. :3**

* * *

Dawn walked into Peach's Castle the next morning and found Peach sitting at the table drinking what she guessed to be coffee.

"Good morning, Dawn," the princess said with smile.

"Morning." Dawn braced herself for Peach to start asking if she and Star had fun, what did they do, and stuff like that.

Peach surprised her by only asking, "Did you eat already?"

"Uh, no. I wasn't hungry before."

Peach nodded. "If you _do _get hungry, I think there's still some raisin bread you can use for toast."

"Okay. I'm going to go up to my room for a little while. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

Dawn went up stairs to her room, closed the door, then collapsed onto her bed.

"Wow, that was easy."

Too easy, a voice in her head said. Normally Peach would ask more questions then that.

The thought that Peach might be suspicious made Dawn nervous, so she turned in her laptop and went to a chat room to calm down a little.

To her surprise there was only one person there.

Dimentio.

"Hey!" she typed. "How are you feeling this morning, better?"

The reply came within moments: "Still a little nauseous, but I haven't gotten sick since around 2AM. That's good, right?"

Dawn smiled. "Wow, that was the fastest time it's taken you to reply to me here. You must be bored, ha ha! Yeah, I'd say that's good."

Remembering what Count Bleck had said before she left last night, Dawn quickly typed: "Did Count Bleck make you go to a doctor?"

"No, but he called one."

"What did the doc say?" Dawn asked.

"Not to worry unless I continue to throw up through out the day. (The Count called after midnight, mind you.) Other then that he said I should rest in bed all day, drink some water and try to eat something." Dimentio replied.

"And did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Eat something."

"Yes, I ate a little toast. And before you ask, yes I drank some water."

"Good boy." Dawn giggled as she typed this. "And you're feeling okay?"

"It's staying down so far, but I don't feel too good."

"Aww, you should get some rest then."

"Probably a good idea. Ooooh, I really don't feel good now…"

"Dimentio, are you okay over there?"

There was no reply.

"Dim?"

Dawn waited for a minute, figuring he was afk.

"Eww… Sorry about that, Dawn. I was throwing up again."

"Thanks for sharing. Did you eat too much toast?"

"I think I drank the water too fast. On the bright side, I don't quite so nauseous now."

"Yay!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Hang on, someone knocking on my door. Be right back!" Dawn typed.

"Come in!" she called.

"That's fine. My stomach's getting a little upset again. I'm going to lie down for a little while." was Dimentio's reply.

"Sip your water _slowly_, Dim!" Dawn reminded him before setting her laptop aside.

She looked up and saw Peach waiting for her finish.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No, I was just chatting with Dimentio. He…his stomach doesn't feel good, so I was giving him some company." Dawn explained.

"I know."

"You do?"

Peach closed the door. "Dawn, can we talk?"

Dawn shrugged. "Sure. What about?"

Peach sat down on the foot of Dawn's bed. She seemed…anxious to get this over with, making Dawn feel the same way.

"Dawn," Peach started, "Blumiere called here last night and—"

"Blumiere?" Dawn interrupted without thinking. "…sorry."

Peach shook her head. "It's fine. I'll try that again: _Count Bleck _called here last night—" Ohhh, Dawn thought, keeping her mouth shut this time, "—and said you ran into Dimentio in Darkland Forest and that you helped him home because he didn't feel well."

"H-he did?"

Peach nodded. "He also said you weren't with Star. He called to 'make sure you got home alright', so Luigi went to visit Star who said you weren't there."

Dawn knew where _this _was going.

"Then me and Mario went to see Dimentio to see what he could tell us. How _is _Dimentio, by the way?"

Dawn was grateful for the brief distraction. "He's okay, I guess. He ate a little bit then got sick from drinking water too fast. He still doesn't feel good, but he'll be fine soon."

"I'm sorry his stomach is still upset, but I'm happy he'll be okay." Peach said. "Shall we get back on topic? Anyway, Dimentio told me what you said about me _thinking _you were at Star's house." She frowned, but she looked more sad than angry. "Do you know what I'm getting at, Dawn?"

Dawn looked down at her feet. "It didn't take you long to find out where I was all night, did it?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Dawn."

"I'm sorry, princess. I-I don't like lying to you…"

"And I don't like keeping you away from the people you call your friends." Peach said, pulling Dawn into a hug. "I want to keep you safe, do you understand?"

"Yes, I know that, Peach."

They were quiet for a while.

"Me and Mario saw you two sleeping last night," Peach said, finally breaking the silence.

"Really? And you didn't wake us up so you could drag my butt home and yell at me?" Dawn asked with a sly smile.

"No, Mario wouldn't let me," Peach answered with a giggle.

Soon they were giggling together.

Once they managed to settle down, Peach said, "You two are kind of cute together, you and Midbus."

"Yeah?" Dawn blushed. "You think so?"

Peach smiled. "Me and Mario both do. Also, I can see that…you guys get along very well. I think I'm ready to start trusting him, okay?"

Dawn looked quite happy as she nodded.

The princess stood up. "Now, you better get back to Dimentio before he starts to think something horrible happened to you."

Peach left Dawn's room and went back down stairs.

Dawn's laptop made a "ding" sound, informing her that Dimentio had posted something in the chat room.

"Dawn, you've been gone a while. Where'd you go?"

Grinning, Dawn typed, "Everything's fine, I'm here now."

"Good, I was getting bored again."

"Oh, and you weren't worried about me?"

"Well, a little bit."

Dawn laughed. "Have a nice nap?"

"I couldn't really sleep. Stupid stomach ache… I'll never be able to eat fruit cocktail again!"

"Aww, poor thing. Do you need me to rub your tummy again?"

"I'm embarrassed to ask, but…would now be a good time maybe?"

Dawn smiled at the screen.

"Sorry, I have to do something now. But if your tummy's still upset tonight when you go to sleep, I'll come over. Would that make you happy?"

"Actually, yes."

"Ha ha, I should go now then," Dawn typed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, I should be resting now anyway. Bye, Dawn."

"Bye."

Dawn turned off her laptop and went down stairs. As she went out the kitchen door, she smiled and waved at Peach.

Now accompanied by Mario, Peach smiled back and nodded.

"Did you two talk?" Mario asked.

Peach reached across the table and held Mario's gloved hand. "Yes, we did. I think everything's going to be okay now."

Once again Dawn ran through Darkland Forest, faster than ever. Her happiness and excitement gave her extra energy.

She ran so fast she nearly ran into the lake, but luckily she stopped in time.

Dawn sat down to catch her breath.

"Dawn?" Midbus sounded both surprised and happy to see her.

"Hey," Dawn stood up, pushing her long hair out off her face. "I have good news."

"Does it have anything to do with you being here now?"

"Oh yeah." Dawn took her friend's hands. "Me and Peach were talking this morning. She and Mario, they uh, they know."

"Isn't that bad?" Midbus asked looking worried.

"No. Believe it or not, that's a good thing." Dawn smiled. "Peach finally understands our friendship."

"Does that mean…?"

"Oh yeah!"

The two hugged each other. No matter what other people thought, they were going to be close friend for a long time.

"Everything's going to be okay now," Dawn whispered.

* * *

**Well, that's it, everyone!  
I hope ya enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! X3**

**~Dawn**


End file.
